iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night's Watch
The Night's Watch is a military retinue which holds and garrisons The Wall, defending it from wildings or whatever else seeks to threaten the realm. The Night's Watch was heavily involved in the Last Ranging, but most do not know what happened during the war. The Night's Watch is made up of Rangers, Builders and Stewards and all play a critical part in manning and protecting the wall. The current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch is the 991st of that title. "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." History The Long Night The Night's Watch is one of the oldest orders in the Seven Kingdoms, as it survived the fall of the kingdoms of the First Men, the Andal invasion, and Aegon's Conquest. It was founded over eight thousand years ago, at the end of the Long Night. Under cover of an endless night that lasted for a generation, the Others invaded from the Lands of Always Winter, laying waste to much of Westeros. The Others were finally defeated by the Night's Watch at the Battle for the Dawn, which is recalled in "The Night That Ended". The Wall was allegedly built by Bran the Builder in order to protect the Seven Kingdoms, with the brothers of the Night's Watch choosing their own Lord Commander since that time. During the Age of Heroes it was also recorded that the children of the forest gave the Night's Watch a hundred obsidian daggers every year. Other than the corrupting of the thirteenth Lord Commander, the "Night's King," further attacks by the Others never came, however. Instead, the most frequent attacks came from the wildlings, sometimes led by their Kings-Beyond-the-Wall, and their constant attempts at raiding in the north. Hundred Kingdoms The Night's Watch built nineteen castles along the hundred leagues of the Wall. At the zenith of its power, the Watch had seventeen of the castles manned, with over ten thousand men-at-arms between them. Castle Black alone quartered five thousand fighting men with all their horses, servants, and equipment. The highborn of the north have traditionally considered it an honor to serve on the Wall. Many younger sons of northern houses, low in the line of succession, gladly took the black. Shields of nobles from the Hundred Kingdoms of Westeros were proudly displayed in the Shieldhall at Castle Black. Little by little, the Night's Watch forgot that its main mission was not the fight against the wildlings, but against the Others. Iron Throne The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros were invaded by the Targaryens during Aegon's Conquest. Although Lord Commander Hoare was the brother of King Harren the Black, the lord commander maintained the neutrality of the ten thousand black brothers under his command, even when Harren died during the burning of Harrenhal. King Aegon I Targaryen became Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and ruled from the Iron Throne in King's Landing. The manpower of the Night's Watch has decreased more and more, with most of Westeros neglecting the Wall. Only the north, particularly the Starks, have the memory of the old days, but even they believe the Others are no more than vague figures in stories told to frighten children. The Starks resented King Jaehaerys I Targaryen granting the New Gift to the Watch. The black brothers arrived late at Long Lake, where the King-Beyond-the-Wall Raymun Redbeard was defeated by the Starks and Umbers. Darkpine Hall The honour of the Night's Watch had been called into question with their late arrival at Long Lake, and there was undoubtedly dissent in the ranks. Many officers and knights in the Watch felt that they had been let down by Jack Musgood's poor leadership and moved for further action against the Wildlings. The First Ranger, Godric Blackwood, began to arrange more and more decisive rangings, becoming known for his discontent with Musgood's rule. Godric established various watchpoints Beyond the Wall, small waystations where a ranging party could restock their supplies. His most prominent was Darkpine Hall, an abandoned Wildling settlement (the clan had all but been eradicated in the Battle of Long Lake). As Godric and Musgood argued, the First Ranger seemed to be spending more and more time at Darkpine Hall. Only Godric's inner circle of rangers were permitted to stop there, and within time it became clear what was occuring - Godric and his men were restoring the wooden fort for resettlement. Eventually, Godric met with Musgood at Castle Black, and told him that he and his men planned to secede from the Night's Watch and live out their lives at Darkpine. Musgood did not take lightly to the news, drawing his sword in the Lord-Commander's Tower, declaring Blackwood and his men traitors. Blackwood was the better swordsman, it seemed, for he slew the Lord-Commander in the privacy of his own quarters. The First Ranger managed to slip away unmolested, as did his men, and 'Sleepy' Jack Musgood's body was not discovered until the dawn. Godric fled to reunite with his rangers, and they fortified themselves back at Darkpine whilst Castle Black descended into madness. The men of the Night's Watch were now down nearly fifty rangers; all of whom had cast aside their vows and fled. Many of the Watch called for blood, though some now questioned their own vows. Lothar Bracken, Musgood's personal steward and confidant, assumed acting command of the Watch and was later voted Lord-Commander. His presence stabilised the Night's Watch, though they were soon shaken by the announcement that the Sealstone Tribe had joined with the Ravenwatch. Recent Events The Night's Watch has quietly been rebuilding for many of the past fifty years since the mass desertions, with support from the lords of the Seven Kingdom. In recent years, their rangings have finally been venturing back into their old territory; into Ravenwatch territory. Notable Members and Lord Commanders Lord Commanders *'Sleepy' Jack Musgood, 219 - 228AC *Lothar Bracken, 228 - 242AC *Byron Vance of Wayfarer's Rest, 242 - 248AC *Brynden 'Bloodraven' Targaryen 248 - 252AC *Brandon Locke, 252 - 259AC *Tristan Reyne, 259 - 270AC First Rangers *Godric Blackwood, 220 - 228AC First Builders * First Stewards * At Castle Black * At Shadow Tower * At Eastwatch * Other * Category:The Night's Watch Category:Organisations Category:Organisation Category:Beyond-The-Wall